A Strange Occurance
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU of the end of the movie. The three older Ryan brothers are ressurected and they most go and help the the others defend the bridge.
1. A Twist of Fate

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own Saving Private Ryan.

Author's note: This story takes place before the last battle and goes on afterwards. Of course, this is AU.

Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate

The three Ryan's brothers graves were lined up with all three bodies in them. A mysterious person stood over them and chanted something. Suddenly, all three graves erupted from the peace and three men stepped out. They were wearing new, unharmed clothes and they looked at themselves confused.

"Am I in heaven" one asked. The stranger nodded.

"No, you all know that you died in combat. What you don't know is that your youngest brother is in deep trouble" he said. The three looked worried.

"What do you mean" the one in the middle asked. The man smiled solemnly at them.

"Captain Miller and his rangers had been enlisted to search for your brother, tell him of your deaths, and bring him back home. Your brother was definitely upset, but he refused to go home. That's all I know" he offered. The third brother rubbed the back of his neck. He sighed.

"Everyone thinks we're dead, right" he asked.

"Yeah. What are your names" the man asked. They introduced themselves. Peter was in the middle, Sean was on the right, and Daniel was the on the left. The man grabbed a radio from his pocket and listened to something.

"Come on, the group has been planning an attack to hold the Germans back and they'll need back up" he said starting to move forward. Daniel and the others didn't budge.

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us who you are and where you came from" Daniel demanded. The man sighed.

"I'm from the future and I can't tell you who I am. You'll figure out in time" he said. Daniel growled. _He_ was the oldest and he and his brothers weren't going anywhere with the stranger.

"**Who are you**" he yelled.

"I told you, you'll find out in time. Now, we've got to get going" the stranger told him trying to keep calm.

"If you're from the future, don't you know what's going to happen? Also, if we mess up, can't you just go back in time and redo it" Peter asked.

"No, in my time, there are no such things as time machines" the stranger replied. The three Ryan brother's eyebrows furrowed.

"Than how'd you get here" Sean asked. The man walked forwards and the brothers followed him.

* * *

How did the stranger get here? And who is he? Please R&R!


	2. All Together

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: None.

Chapter 2: All Together

Daniel, Peter, and Sean looked at the stranger who had not made eye contact with them since.

"So" Peter asked impatiently.

"Me and my friends were joking around and reading from a book of spells that we thought wasn't real and me and one of my friends got transported here. My friend royally screwed things up and he went to leave. I couldn't make it in time and got stuck here. I was watching something on this in class, but I never paid attention to it" he explained.

"That's bad" Daniel commented laughing. The man shrugged his shoulders. Sean looked at the man.

"How old are you" he asked.

"19" the man said "I was supposed to go back to college next fall. I'm going for football". The brothers looked at him.

"You all can go to college" Peter asked. Most boys around 18 would get drafted into the war as soon as they graduated high school in 1944.

"Yeah" the man sighed. The boys thought. They wanted to know as much about him as possible.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters" Daniel asked.

"One older brother" the man said. Then, the man jogged ahead. He was standing besides a small vehicle smiling.

"What" Sean asked as the brothers came up besides him.

"I never thought this. If it's anything like we have in my time, then I'll be able to drive it" he thought out loud. The brothers stared at him.

"We need to keep guard. The Germans might be here" Peter said looking around. The man threw the brothers extra gear and they put it n as fast as possible.

"Get on" he told them. They got on the back and the man started the vehicle. He drove up to the bridge, which was five miles away. The soldiers that were there pointed their guns at them. The brothers got off and held their hands up. The man did the same.

"Who are you" the soldiers yelled.

"Private Sean Ryan". Captain Miller and James Ryan looked up and began to walk over.

"Private Daniel Ryan". This got James' attention.

"Private Peter Ryan". This got James running. The soldiers dropped their guns in surprise and instantly picked them up. Captain Miller and James finally reached them. James ran into Daniel and hugged him.

"How did you soldiers come back alive" Miller asked. They saluted.

"Sir, we don't know, sir" the three said. Miller cocked an eyebrow at them, but let them pass. James was right behind with Sean. The other soldiers stared at them as they passed. Captain Miller stopped the man.

"Who are you" he asked strictly. The man sighed.

"I'm on your side, I promise" he said. He launched into the same explanation he had told the Ryan brothers before. He was surprised when the captain let him through.

"I've got my eye on you" he told him. James walked up to the captain.

"Captain, why are you letting a stranger past? Nobody knows anything about him…." he began telling the captain. Peter came up and gently tugged on James' uniform. Peter led him away.

"I wouldn't let him in without a reason" Captain Miller said following them. James scoffed.

"What's that" he asked bitterly. Miller disregarded the tone.

"I don't know, it's just a gut feeling" he said thinking. He walked away. That's when the three Ryan brothers got their first good look at the stranger. He had blond hair, green eyes, was tall, athletic, and lanky. To them, he looked a bit like James. Sean took notice of this and got up to bring him over to his other brothers.

"Who does he look like" Sean asked his brothers. James just scratched his head, but the others gawked in surprise.

"No way" they said. James looked back at them. He didn't see anything that he recognized. The man's eyes widened in fear.

"What" James asked. Daniel and Sean pulled the two to their feet and pushed them next to each other. They stared at them and confirmed their suspicions. The guy made an excuse to leave.

"Well, you're all together again. I've got to go home now" he said. The time portal wasn't even open yet. He'd hide in a ditch somewhere until the portal opened again if he had to.

* * *

Done with chapter! More to come!


	3. No Excuses

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: I finished watching the movie for the first time Friday, March 23 and now I'm writing a story on it. I never thought it was possible! ; ) You probably know who the stranger is already, but if you don't, it'll be revealed at the end of this chapter.

Chapter 3: No Excuses

Daniel, Sean, Peter, and James saw him begin to move and automatically latched onto him.

"Where do you think you're going? Don't you know that you're in the middle of a war" Peter asked. The guy sighed in defeat and relaxed. They let go of him.

"What do you see in him that I don't" James asked his brothers. The man nervously bit his lip. The three brothers rolled their eyes.

"Um look at him closely. What do you see" Peter asked. James did that and gasped. He realized that this kid looked similar to him. The man shuffled his feet nervously.

"What's your name, your first name" James asked.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry" he replied. James looked at him sternly. The man didn't cringe. The three older brothers watched in amusement. Then, a low rumble was heard and everyone looked up. The music that was playing before had stopped. Everyone got into their stations. The battle started and sticky bombs went off. Soldiers from both sides were dying.

"DUCK" Captain Miller shouted as two sticky bombs went off. The three older brothers and the guy weren't near the tank. Captain Miller dove on top of James. Then, the battle continued. James was reloading his gun when another tank turned its barrel towards him. Peter was fighting near it and turned to see the tank pointing towards his baby brother. His heart stopped for a moment.

"**JAMES**" he screamed as his legs propelled him towards his brother. James didn't hear him. Peter grabbed his brother's collar and yanked him away from the mound of dirt he was hiding behind. The blast erupted behind them and the flames and debris missed them by a minute. Peter threw James down and sat on top of him.

"Get off me" James yelled at him. Peter didn't budge. The man chuckled a bit because he paid attention to this part of the film from his history class. The part of the film had mentioned James' and one of his comrades. The only parts of the film he paid attention to was the part that mentioned Omaha beach and this last part with James.

"RYAN" Captain Miller yelled running over.

"GET OFF ME" James yelled louder. Peter still didn't budge. The other two brothers came over and smirked a bit.

"Are you okay" Captain Miller asked. Peter pointed his gun straight.

"Yeah, I'm fine too Captain, thanks" he said bluntly. They fought even harder. The soldiers retreated past the Alamo, besides Upham, and the Germans advanced. A Tiger tank went onto the bridge and Captain Miller went to go retrieve a dropped weapon.

"CAPTAIN! GET BACK HERE" they shouted. Captain Miller didn't come back. A bullet hit him in the upper right chest. Captain Miller fell into a sitting position and took out his pistol. He shot at the advancing Tiger tank. The tank blew up half way on the bridge. The Allie reinforcements came and the others gathered around the Captain. Upham killed the guy who hurt the Captain and the others retreated. Miller mumbled something and James leaned in closer to hear it.

"James…….earn it. Earn it" he mumbled again. Those were his final words before he died. The medical treatment stopped and they all stared solemnly at his body before turning to leave.

"Come on kid" Daniel said trying to lead James away, but James didn't budge. He stared at the body a little longer trying to hold back the tears. The five men left the scene.

"Okay, now can you tell us your name" Sean asked after they were out in the woods. The man smiled and nodded.

"Lenny Ryan" he said. The Ryan brothers knew who's son it was.

"And…..er…..what's James' elder son's name" Daniel asked awkwardly. Lenny laughed.

"My big, annoying brother? Lucius Ryan" he said. A portal opened.

"Well, I guess you have to go" James said. Lenny chuckled.

"Yeah, I would've liked to spend more time with my dad and see what he was like when he was younger, but he's going to kill me back in my time for ever doing it" he said. James laughed himself.

"It'll be different because I'll have my brothers and your uncles. I might even thank you" he said.

"Also, James is what you saw when you were here. W and A. Weird and annoying" Peter said. James punched him in the arm.

"LENNY! GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OVER HERE" a voice yelled. Lenny sighed.

"Well, that's my cue a.k.a. my annoying brother" he sighed.

"I HEARD THAT" the voice called back. Lenny growled.

"No duh Lucius! You were supposed to hear it" he yelled at him. Kenny climbed in the portal and waved until it closed all the way. The Ryan brothers waved back.

* * *

Done! Not done with the story **_yet_**! Please R&R!


	4. The Future

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: See chapter 1.

Author's note: This chapter is going to be short. I only have one idea to end this.

Chapter 4: The Future

Lenny sighed as the portal closed. Lucius did too.

"Well, that was annoying! I didn't like having to say that for one moment" he said. Lenny laughed as Lucius slung an arm around his younger brother.

"We had to do that, it was my job" Lenny pointed out. Lucius shrugged it off. They went into the kitchen where their mother, father, and three uncles were waiting.

"So did you it" James asked. Lenny rolled his eyes.

"Uh dad, Uncle Dan, Uncle Sean, and Uncle Peter are still here, which means I did it" he pointed out. Peter stood up.

"Yeah squirt. You should know, you're smarter than him" he said. James pushed his brother playfully. Him and Peter had always been closer since Peter was the closest in age to him. That trait had been passed down into his sons.

* * *

I know that was short but that was all I came up with and it was a good ending, I thought. Please R&R!


End file.
